They Want Harry Potter!
by HulkJr
Summary: Di saat semua orang menginginkan Harry Potter namun ada yang menghalangi, Voldemort dan para kelonconya pun tak tinggal diam. Bagaimana kisahnya? Silakan dibaca saja :D *opening garing*


Pertama-tama, jangan terlalu anggap serius FF ini ya. Anggap aja ini sebagai racauan sang penulis yang lagi stress karena *piiip* disensor karena itu adanya di ending FF. Hehe..

Oh iya, Ambudaff jadi cameo nih di ff ini (Cuma disebut sekali.. wakaka..), sebagai bentuk terima kasih sekaligus penghormatan sebagai pecinta harpot tertua di dunia.. *lebay (but real)*

Okeh, silakan dibaca.. :D

They Want Harry Potter!

Seberkas cahaya putih perak meluncur di tengah udara, melesak ke dalam kerumunan para penyihir yang sedang berpesta –di Pernikahan Keluarga Weasley- sekaligus melepas penat sesaat, setelah beberapa minggu belakangan ini hidup mereka digelayuti rasa tak nyaman karena teror dari para pengikut pangeran kegelapan yang terus meluas. Cahaya tadi –patronus yang berbentuk menyerupai hewan berkaki empat, lynx- masih berputar-putar di dalam tenda tempat para penyihir berada, berusaha mencari perhatian terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, moncongnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara berat yang familiar bagi Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan mungkin beberapa anggota Orde Phoenix yang hadir. Karena suara itu adalah suara Kingsley Shacklebolt..

"KEMENTERIAN TELAH JATUH.." Begitulah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkannya. "Rufus Scrimgeour telah wafat!"

Spontan saja, semua undangan langsung panik. Mereka berhamburan keluar, berpegangan dengan orang terdekatnya dan berdisapparate. Sementara itu, Harry beserta kedua temannya dan beberapa anggota Orde masih berada di tempat. Mata mereka tertuju kepada seseorang yang masih saja melahap makanan di piringnya di waktu yang serba panik ini. Orang itu bertubuh tegap, setegap orang-orang militer dari dunia muggle, rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berantakan seperti surai singa, mukanya tegas bahkan dalam keadaan sedang makan banyak, dia adalah RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR!

"Mr Scrimgeour!" pekik Mrs Weasley. "Kau berada di sini? Kau masih HIDUP?"

Mr Scrimgeour hanya mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

"Bloody Hell, Rufus mana dong yang dimaksud oleh Kingsley?" Tanya Ron.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya di Malfoy's Manor

"Aku tak percaya, kalian telah gagal menangkap Potter untukku lagi!" cecar Voldemort kepada semua pelahap maut yang ada di salah satu ruangan Kediaman Malfoy itu.

"Tapi, Lord, setidaknya kita telah berhasil membunuh Mad-Eye," ujar Dolohov berusaha membela diri.

"Masa bodoh soal Mad-Eye! Dan siapapun atau berapapun yang kalian bunuh di malam itu, tetap saja tak bisa membuat misi ini dikatakan berhasil, jika Potter masih hidup! I just want Harry Potter!" Voldemort semakin geram, matanya semakin menyala merah, tentu saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh para Pelahap Maut saat ini adalah hanya mendengarkan omelan dari sang Pangeran Kegelapan mereka itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry Potter," ucap Snape, semua langsung mata tertuju padanya, "Ada beberapa orang yang sangat menginginkan bocah itu, sama seperti anda dan semua orang di sini menginginkannya!"

"Hmm, siapa mereka, Severus?" Voldemort kelihatan tertarik.

"Tap-tapi, Lord! Jangan percaya pada Severus lagi, aku yakin dia yang membocorkan serangan mendadak kita kepada anggota Orde!" sergah Yaxley.

"Diam kau, Yaxley! Lagipula, apa kau sudah lupa, bahwa Severus-lah yang memberitahu kita soal rencana pemberangkatan Potter yang lebih awal!" gertak Voldemort. "Ayo, Severus, lanjutkan!"

Snape mendelik sebentar ke arah Yaxley, kemudian berkata, "Mereka mungkin bakal jadi orang-orang yang berguna untuk kita, nantinya.." Snape berhenti sejenak, "Mereka adalah.."

Hari-H

"IMPEDIMENTA!" teriakan salah seorang pelahap maut berambut pirang menggema di salah satu bilik ruangan bercat putih dan dengan segala furnitur serba mewah. "Itu penjaga terakhir yang telah kita lumpuhkan. Sama sekali tak ada perlawanan, hanya segini bentuk pertahanan dari Kementrian?"

"Jangan sombong dulu, Lucius!" ujar Snape sambil mengibaskan jubahnya. "Mereka bisa saja melawan dengan benda aneh yang memuntahkan besi berkecepatan tinggi padamu, kalau saja kita tidak menyerang secara tiba-tiba!"

"Dan, Ooh, rupanya KAU yang membuat orang-orang di sini tidak bisa memihak kepada kami, kepada Pangeran Kegelapan, sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter seperti yang mereka inginkan?" hardik Bellatrix Lestrange kepada seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapi.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya? Kita bunuh saja?" tanya Lucius, takut salah langkah lagi.

"Menurut titah Pangeran Kegelapan, kita harus menawan atau membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi keinginan siapa saja yang mengincar Harry Potter!" Bellatrix yang menjawab.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, untuk yang satu", sergah Snape. "Cukup serahkan saja semuanya padaku, IMPERIO!"

Cahaya putih perak lainnya kembali datang dan berputar-putar di tenda yang berada di halaman rumah keluarga Weasley yang kini hanya bersisa beberapa orang saja di dalamnya. Cahaya tadi terus berputar sampai akhirnya kembali membuka moncongnya dan bersuara, "Maaf, ralat! Kementrian INDONESIA telah runtuh oleh Pelahap Maut!"

Cahaya tersebut buyar, kemudian datang lagi yang lainnya.

"Siapa saja pembuat onar dan menghalangi niat para warga di sana yang menginginkan Potter, tewas!"

Selang beberapa detik setelah yang tadi buyar, datang yang ketiga, "Oh iya, Kementrian Sihir juga udah jatuh deng! Hati-hati sebentar lagi para pelahap maut bakal nyerang ke situ. Btw, Rufus nya lagi di situ kan? Dia ga apa-apa kan?"

Semua kepala menghadap ke arah Rufus sekali lagi. Dan mereka dikagetkan dengan fakta bahwa Rufus ternyata sudah terdiam kaku alias meninggal, gara-gara kehabisan nafas karena tersedak ceker ayam kalkun saat makan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu di Indonesia...

"Harry Potter dipastikan akan tayang di Indonesia setelah dikeluarkannya surat keputusan dari Menteri Keuangan. Hal ini benar-benar suatu kabar gembira bagi para penggemar Harry Potter. Padahal di hari sebelumnya Menteri Keuangan merasa belum bisa mengeluarkan surat tersebut dikarenakan beberapa distributor terkait masih terjerat hutang pajak! Semoga saja dengan Surat keputusan ini, sang bocah yang bertahan hidup akan segera berkunjung di bioskop-bioskop kesayangan anda.." Papar penyiar berita salah satu stasiun tv swasta di negeri yang memang rakyatnya benar-benar sedang menginginkan Harry Potter itu.

Well, kebetulan sekali Snape yang masih berada di Indonesia (karena masih mengendalikan sang Menteri) merasa sangat senang karena misinya dapat terselesaikan. Walaupun memang ada sedikit penyesalan di hatinya sih, karena Lucius, Bella dan beberapa pelahap maut lainnya yang ikut malah membunuhi orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai pembuat masalah (yang berhutang) sehingga warga Indonesia tidak bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter. Tapi Snape bersyukur, karena dengan ini Voldemort akan semakin percaya padanya, setelah keberhasilan misi ini, walaupun memang yang dimaksud dengan warga di sini menginginkan Harry Potter adalah bukan menginginkan Harry Potter dibunuh, tetapi #IndonesiaWantsHarryPotter untuk menyaksikan kisahnya yang terakhir. Memang terbilang nekat sih, seandainya saja Snape tidak jago berakting jadi agen ganda pasti semua bakalan gagal dari awal.

Trek.. Snape mendorong HP miliknya, membuka salah satu jejaring sosial yang membuatnya nekat melaksanakan misi gila ini. Membuka list mention miliknya, mengklik reply di postingan yang teratas kemudian mengetikkan.. 'ambudaff misi sdh selesai, sebentar lg kalian sudah dpt menyaksikan Harry Potter, menyaksikanku juga! Trims sdh mnjadi fans terberatku!'

Tamat –Mari Bersilang Jari–

NB:

Nah, akhirnya tahu kan kenapa di kata pembuka dibilangin supaya nganggep FF ini sebagai racauan sajah. Hehehe.. thehulkjr Yes, we want you, and we want see how Snape die in the movie.. #plaak #IndonesiaWantsHarryPotter wakakaka..

Btw, kalau misal setelah sebulan semenjak FF ini rilis masih belum ada juga filmnya, gw bakalan siapin sekuelnya.. Mari meracau kembali! lol


End file.
